Knuckles Adventure 3
by Veronica-Electronica
Summary: Part Three of the five part series Knuckles Adventure


Knuckles Adventure 3: Battle!!! [pic]  
  
Plot: So Sonic got pissed off and destroyed Robotnik's egg carrier. Well that's what he deserved wasn't it? So after the destroyed the egg carrier the Knuckles squad made that bomb so powerful that it made a giant warp hole that pulled them through. So lets see what happens. And now I give you Knuckles Adventure 3: Battle!!!  
  
Shadow: Wow the new world is..is.. Knuckles: Is what? Tails: Like the old one?  
  
Shadow: Yeah!  
  
Sonic: This warp isn't the new world. Sonic: It's the mystic ruins! Rouge: And look!  
  
Talina: It's eggman's ship! Amy: lets go check it out!  
  
(they arrive and they see eggman lying on the ground) Robotnik: What are you imbeciles doing here? All: To kick your ass again! Robotnik: I'm not looking for trouble..Metal Sonic destroy them!!! Metal Sonic: Yes sir! Sonic: Stand back and let me handle this!  
  
(so they sit back and watch them fight but, Sonic lost)  
  
Robotnik: Ha..Ha Robotnik: As you can see that I built him even stronger..Even stronger than Chaos! Robotnik: Adios.. Until we meet again my friends..Ha! Ha! Ha! (he flies away in the Robotnik mobile) Knuckles: Hurry lets follow him!!!  
  
Tails: Talina, why did you give me that kiss before we went through the warp? Talina: Because, I like you.  
  
Knuckles: Man we've got to hurry!  
  
Tails: Alright! Alright! (so they follow the Robotnik mobile)  
  
(they go in the station)  
  
Knuckles: Whoa! Girls stay back, me, Sonic, and Tails will handle this! Knuckles: Shadow, stay back here and protect them!  
  
Amy: Be careful Sonic!  
  
Rouge: Don't mess up!  
  
Talina: Love Ya, Tails!  
  
(so the go and sees eggman working on Metal Sonic) Sonic: Eggman, stop!!!  
  
Robotnik: What are you little runts doing here?!  
  
Sonic: I hate it when you say that!  
  
Robotnik: Don't be foolish! Robotnik: I'll kick your ass again Sonic: Why you big fat piece of. Knuckles: Take it easy Sonic!  
  
Tails: Let me handle this Tails: Eggman, if you have the guts, fight me by your self! Robotnik: you're on little man!! (so they battle for a while) (and hurray Tails wins!)  
  
(all of the people from the Knuckles squad comes out and cheers for Tails) Talina: I knew you could do it, Tails. (she kisses him on the mouth for a good 2 minutes)  
  
All: oooooohhhhhh!!! Shadow: Tails, you're pretty damn lucky to have a girl. Tails: Why do you say that? Shadow: Because I don't have a girl. Amy: Are we going to stand here or walk out safely? All: Walk out safely. Robotnik: Not so fast!  
  
Robotnik: Go get em Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic: Ok, sir! Rouge: Stand back boys, the girls will handle piece of junk!  
  
Knuckles: what ever you say, baby!  
  
Rouge: I love it when you call me baby!  
  
Talina: C'mon girls let's take him down! (so they beat the living hell out of Metal Sonic) (and he blew up since he was a robot)  
  
Robotnik: Nooooooooooo!!! My creation! I'll get you next time! Knuckles: You wish! Sonic: Now get!  
  
Robotnik: Damn you!  
  
(he flies away) (all cheer) Shadow: What do we do now? Amy: Go get some chili dogs!  
  
Sonic: Are we going to stand here or what? Shadow: C'mon lets go! (so they go to the Grand Avenue mall) (Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Talina argue)  
  
Knuckles: Are we going to eat or what? (he sees Shadow already eating)  
  
Shadow: C'mon, Knuckles, let's chow down. (so those two chow down) (and when they got done.)  
  
Tails: Hey where's my chili dog? Sonic: never mind that, I'm tired. Sonic: Let's go home! (so they all agree) (next morning) Knuckles: Rouge, wake up it's ten o'clock! (Shadow walks in) Shadow: Where's the rest of the group? Rouge: They probably got kidnapped! Knuckles: C'mon we've got to go to eggman's station in the Mystic Ruins! Shadow: Let's go! (so they get into the egg carrier)  
  
(they arrive at the station) Knuckles: There he is!  
  
Rouge: Why is he tying them up? (Shadow runs out there and says: ) Shadow: STOP!!!!!! Robotnik: What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Shadow: The question is, What the hell are you doing with my friends? Robotnik: Don't question me you.. Knuckles: Shut up Eggman!!!  
  
Robotnik: As an old saying: You can kill two birds with one stone!  
  
(Rouge comes in and says: )  
  
Rouge: Well can you kill three with one stone? Robotnik: Ugh, not you again!!!  
  
Rouge: Yes, it's me again!!!  
  
(they trash talk to Robotnik as the rest escape)  
  
(as soon as the rest get out side..)  
  
BOOM!!! (and Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge fly out)  
  
All: (except Sonic, Tails, Talina, and Amy) ahhhhhhhh! All: oomph! Amy: What happened Rouge? Rouge: Well we were playing with some of eggman's chemicals and then.BOOM!!! Talina: Whoa!!!  
  
Sonic: I wonder why we couldn't have a beacon in t he sky to send us a warning? Shadow: We really don't need a beacon right now! Amy: Were do we go now? Tails: We can go to the mall and start.. Talina/Rouge/Amy: Shopping!!! Knuckles: Uh oh! Sonic: Well, we'll go to the electronics. Knuckles: Let's see if they have the new Eminiem C.D., "The Eminiem Show". Tails: Lets buy it for the girls. Shadow: Let's buy two copies. (they agree)  
  
( in the cosmetics) Tailina: Look at this mood changing nail polish!! Rouge: I believe that's to intense for a fox. Talina: Well if it's to intense for a FOX isn't it to intense for a bat? Rouge: Don't get me started!  
  
Amy: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! (a moment of silence accrued) Rouge: What the hell is up with you? Amy: I don't know! Amy: C'mon let's go! (so the all pay for the stuff and go home) (next morning) Shadow: EVERYBODY WAKE UP AND COME TO MY ROOM IMMEDIATLY! Knuckles: What's up? Shadow: Somebody stole my stuff! Sonic: And look, there's Eggman with your stuff!!! Amy: Let's get him!  
  
(so they follow him)  
  
Amy: Eggman, FREZZE!  
  
(he stopped) Robotnik: You might want to know why I'm stealing his stuff? Shadow: Yeah I want to know! Robotnik: To build Chaos even stronger than all of your powers combined! Amy: Well Robotnik meet our friend Shalina, Shalina, you know what to do right? Shalina: Destroy Chaos! Shadow: Hey you look just like me! Shalina: Your cute. Shadow: (blushing up) Why, thank you. Amy: Here comes the kissing!  
  
Shalina: When we arrive at Knuckles house we'll do it. Tails: Eggman's getting away! Amy: Well let's follow him! Amy: And kill him!! Sonic: Alright, our first killing spree! Tails: Let's go! (they arrive at the station)  
  
Shadow: Eggman, we're here to do away with you once and for all! Robotnik: I'll take all of you on!!! Sonic: BRING IT!!! Rouge: I'll take him on first...oh forget it lets all take him on!! Robotnik: No! No! No! (they were running up to him so fast that he jumped out a window that was 10 stories high and commit suicide)  
  
Shadow: Well that's the end of that! Tails: But what lies above this? Sonic: That means new archenemies!  
  
Talina: Well, we'll find out soon! Shalina: Let's go home for now. Amy: Well the mystery continues!  
  
  
  
To be continued........... 


End file.
